Plaid vs Prep
by awriterofthings
Summary: Beca comes home from a business trip and disapproves of the changes Chloe has made to their son's appearance.


**Plaid vs Prep**

Beca entered her house happy to finally be home after being away for a week because of work-related reasons. She closed the door and set her suitcase down by the door. It was two in the afternoon so Beca was surprised at how quiet it was in the house. "Chloe?" She called for her wife as she walked further into the house.

Not getting a response, she went to go check the backyard. She smiled when she spotted Chloe sitting on a lawn chair talking to her best friend, Aubrey. Her smile then widened when she saw her son sitting on the grass playing with one of his toys.

Beca opened the sliding door and walked outside to the backyard.

Chloe looked up when she saw movement and beamed at Beca. "You're home early!" She got up from the chair and kissed her wife. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Beca kissed Chloe again before pulling away to look at their one-year old son who had waddled his way over to her, falling on his behind just before reaching her.

"Up!" Liam held his arms up.

"Hey, buddy." Beca picked him up and kissed him on the forehead. "What does mommy have you wearing?" She held the boy away from her so she could look at his outfit. He was in khaki pants, a shirt and a sweater vest. "Chloe, why does our son look like he belongs to obnoxiously rich people who play golf every weekend?"

Aubrey shook her head at Beca's words. "He looks adorable!"

"He had a growth spurt, babe," Chloe informed her. "I had to buy new clothes."

"I'm surprised he doesn't have a sweater tied around his shoulders." Beca kissed her son on the temple. "It's okay, Liam. I'll save you from this torture."

"You're not changing him." Chloe took Liam from Beca. "Jesse will be here with Bridget soon and I want to take pictures of them together." Bridget was Aubrey and Jesse's two-year old daughter.

"Look at his eyes," Beca pouted. "They're screaming for help."

"Help," Liam repeated Beca's words.

"See?!" Beca exclaimed causing Liam to laugh. "I'm buying him more clothes tomorrow."

"Beca you only dress him in plaid," Chloe stated.

Beca grinned. "The ladies love plaid."

"Our son isn't trying to pick up any ladies at the age of one, Becs."

Beca opened her mouth to respond but then frowned when she finally took notice of Liam's hair. "Where's his faux hawk?"

"I took him to get a haircut," Chloe stated.

Beca ran her hand over her son's dark hair. "Mommy really lost you all your cool points, huh, buddy?"

Liam stretched his arms out for Beca and she took him back from Chloe.

"Why the hair, Chlo?" Beca's pout came back. "He was the coolest baby in daycare. Now all the other babies are going to make fun of him."

"You're being overdramatic," Chloe stated, amused by Beca's antics.

"He needed a new look," Aubrey stated.

"His look was awesome. It had that perfect touch of bad ass."

"Ah!" Liam exclaimed.

"Rebeca Mitchell," Chloe chided as her son attempted to repeat what she said.

"He's agreeing with me." Beca looked at Liam. "Do you want mama to dress you tomorrow, buddy?" Liam simply laughed as Beca spoke to him. She set him down on the grass so he could go back to playing. "A sweater vest," she sighed. "This is the last time I leave you alone with him for a week."

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck and kissed her. "When his hair grows back, he can have his faux hawk again."

"And at least two plaid outfits a week," Beca added.

Chloe laughed. "Okay, I think I can work with that."

Aubrey grinned. "If she's acting this way now, wait until she sees the suspenders outfit you bought him."

Beca's eyes widened. "Suspenders?

"It's a really cute outfit," Chloe assured her. "They're fake suspenders on a shirt."

"It comes with a bow tie," Aubrey added.

"A bow tie?!" Beca exclaimed in mock horror. "I can't." She picked Liam up from the ground. "Come on, son. We need to get away from this madness."

Chloe laughed as Beca headed inside the house with their son. She sat back down next to Aubrey and sighed. "I wonder how she'll act when I tell her she'll need to dress up for our family pictures next week."


End file.
